The Order of Fire
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Reepicheep was on the Dawn Treader, just minding his own business, until a dragon comes along and tells him of his destiny. To go to the edge of the seas and stop a mysterious door from opening, releasing an ancient evil that is bent on destroying everything. Inspired by the albums "Graveyards of Empires" (Evans Blue) and "The End is Where We Begin" (1000 Ft. Krutch)
1. Prologue- An Evil Lands at Cair Paravel

**The Order of Fire**

**Inspired by the album "Graveyard of Empires" by Evans Blue (think of Reepicheep's 1st POV)**

**(This kind of gets the mind thinking and sets everything up, also there's a bit of foreshadowing too, that's why this is very, very, very, very short in case you're wondering)**

Word/Name Pronunciation (these are mostly for later chapters, I'll put these at the beginning of each one just to remind you):

**Windrixci **(Win-d-rick-see, think of Winn Dixie)

**Macrion **(Mac-ree-on)

**Rikeshindos** (Ry-k-shin-dos, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Linlamar** (Lin-la-mar, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Manhafel** (Man-ha-fell, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Ricdashem **(Rick-da-sh-em, it's spelled just like it sounds)

Prologue | **An Evil Lands at Cair Paravel**

The night sky trembled with fear as a beast, blacker than itself soared across it's realm. A dragon breeched the castle walls. Massive claws, big as bears, teeth as sharper than any blade, voice of fire, scales harder than any armor, landed in the ruined courtyard of Cair Paravel. He looked around with red bleeding eyes, and spoke. "Windrixci, my pet." The dragon said looking down on his shoulder at the camouflaged creature, a small evil looking fairy, who came up to his master's face. "Go to the sea, and find the Chief of the race. Tell him Macrion calls him. " Windrixci peeled from his scales and flew off towards the sea. Her smile becoming more menacing as Macrion inhaled and screamed, spewing black fire from his blacker soul. The fire engulfed the fairy, transforming her into a large, full-fledged dragon. Her wings were unidentifiable shapes of mist and flame. Her scales were black like Macrion's the only difference her and Macrion was the gender. Other than that, she had the same mind, the same ambition. She was a genetic clone of him, as Macrion intended, just for precautionary measures, ensuring his survival. Macrion smiled as he watched his minion carry out his bidding. He looked up at the night sky and saw the stars, who looked at him with suspicion. The dragon smiled as he jumped into the air, flying gracefully towards the heavens. He hovered in mid-air and roared, the trees shook with fright, the ground cowered in fear, the fish dove deeper into the waters to escape what they knew as a prophetic end to the world, if they could only warn everyone else, for they would be right.


	2. The Opener

**Windrixci **(Win-d-rick-see, think of Winn Dixie)

**Macrion **(Mac-ree-on)

**Rikeshindos** (Ry-k-shin-dos, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Linlamar** (Lin-la-mar, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Manhafel** (Man-ha-fell, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Ricdashem **(Rick-da-sh-em, it's spelled just like it sounds)

**Charvep **(Char-vep, combine the words charcoal and Corvette but without the 'coal' and 'cor' leaving the 'vette' but with a 'p' instead of a 't', spelled just like it sounds)

**I | The Opener**

Reepicheep stood on the railing of the Dawn Treader, the evening sun warmed his fur, the wind granted him sweet reward from a long day's work. The mouse looked onto the horizon and smiled at the sunset, which extended its magnificent sky canvas to the water, capturing every detail. Reepicheep chuckled to himself. "The sun is a magnificent painter." He said, jumping from the rail and walking along the deck.

The crew was doing the evening tasks, cleaning the deck, organizing supplies, sharpening weapons, that sort of thing. Reepicheep walked over to Edmund, who was cleaning and polishing his sword. The boy didn't even notice that the mouse approached him, he was so engrossed in his new prize. He took in everything from the beautiful spirals, to the curved blade, it was obviously a weapon made to kill, and Edmund secretly desired to use it for that purpose, for no particular reason other than to see the sword regain its former dark glory. "You know," Reepicheep said, noticing the way Edmund was holding the blade and sharpening it, "you really should keep some of the coral, for that, is on what makes it special." He jumped onto the barrel which was next to the boy. "Every blade is an individual, a unique bondage of steel and design, the coral seemed to be part of time's design. I suggest you keep some of it, don't want it to forget its origins now won't we." He laughed at his corny phrase. Edmund nodded, "I'll keep that in mind," he sighed, "what a glorious weapon this will be." Reepicheep shook his head, "That at the moment is a tool Your Majesty, there is a difference between a tool and a weapon. A tool improves the quality of life, while a weapon defends and takes away." The mouse said, "Don't confuse the two either, that is a mistake I made once."

"Really?" Edmund said, believing the mouse to be absolutely perfect or close to it.

Reepicheep smiled, "It was nothing really, just a minor mishap with a eager young pupil I was training back home." He lied, it was not a minor mishap. In fact it was on the other end of the spectrum, but still the mouse laughed, "He would always address me as 'Mister Reepicheep' or 'Master' as if I were some type of great instructor. I told him, 'There are many instructors and there are many great instructors and I am merely an instructor teaching you how to be a great one.' Well anyway, this pupil of mine got carried away. He thought he could be the hero and face off of all things a wolf. A dyer wolf no less!" He sighed, "The poor lad," he hung his head, "I tried to save him but he-" a tear fell down his face. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't cry, especially in front of you. The moral is, don't do things you weren't meant to do. Listen to your-" he stopped himself, he couldn't finish his sentence. Edmund nodded slowly, sympathizing with him, "It's okay Reepicheep, accidents happen."

"I never said it was an accident." Reepicheep said, looking at him with pitiful eyes of pain and regret. "There are no accidents, there are causalities and wounds, there are never accidents. Especially with blades. Never forget that." He said. Edmund nodded, understanding that Reepicheep was only trying to look out for him but he became increasing annoyed at the lectures. Edmund was beginning to think that Reepicheep was about to go away and never return, and this lecturing and advice giving was just his odd little way of saying goodbye without actually saying the words.

Edmund looked back at his blade. Reepicheep bowed farewell and left "Last night, I had a dream, you were in it." Edmund said, causing the mouse to stop and turn back around. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Reepicheep laughed, "what was this dream about?"

Edmund looked up at him, "You died, very alone and very afraid, in a dark place. Your sword was gone and you called out to me, 'Lift me up. For I cannot reach that far!' I tried to reach for you but every time I tried you just kept getting farther and farther away. Then you were gone, I didn't see you anymore."

The mouse nodded, intrigued but slightly disturbed, he wasn't afraid to admit that a slight chill ran up his spine. "Interesting," he said, thinking long and hard about it, as if he were trying to interpret it himself. "it's probably nothing Your Highness, you know dreams are." The mouse said reassuringly. "Is there anything else you wish to talk about?" Edmund shook his head no and returned to his blade fetish. Reepicheep bowed and walked away, all the while thinking to himself, _"Ever since yesterday, since he had that sword he's been acting as if it were the only thing worth his time." _He turned back, Edmund was chipping away the last of the coral, completely ignoring Reepicheep's advice. _"Respect is conditional now?" _The mouse thought and went about his duties.

The night gave birth to stars which gave birth to hope which in turn made the sea sparkle with innocence. The last innocence of the world. The crew had retired to their quarters, only Reepicheep and Tavros, the minotaur, were on the deck. Tavros was at the helm, Reep was in the crow's nest, for it was his turn to watch, but mostly, the mouse wasn't really paying attention to anything, for what could possibly happen at night, no, mostly, the mouse was admiring the stars. "The interesting thing about you," Reepicheep said, talking to the stars, as if they could talk back, "is that your light never seems to fade. You may have moved on to better, brighter places, but your light still shows." He laughed, "You were His first children to come. May you be the ushers for the rest of us. For without light, how could we see where to go, which path to take?" He looked out onto the water for the first time actually doing his job. The water slept, dreaming of the morning, not afraid to admit that it was prideful of itself with the sun, the moon was high into the sky, reaching its pedestal, the wind was calm as if it were singing a sweet lullaby. Reepicheep closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about the events of the day, he thought about his pupil. "Obadiah," he said quietly, "I am so sorry..."

Reepicheep and Obadiah took their daily walks as they always did. Whenever Reepicheep taught anything he always took a walk, it gave him a chance to collect his thoughts, and he was a firm believer in if you ever want to do something, you have to go out and do it, you can't be cooped up in the nest. So they walked, side by side, master and pupil in the forest near a small river that was making idle conversation with its rocks and fish that swam in it."Come on Master Reepicheep, can't I practice on at least a flour bag?" Obadiah asked. He was a smaller mouse, naive as all children are, eager to learn everything at once. "In time, in time, we'll get there believe me!" Reepicheep said with a smile and a laugh, the lad reminded him of himself. "If you ever want to be a warrior," Reep added, "you must learn respect first, for even in battle you must be respectful." The younger mouse nodded with a disappointed look in his eye. He had heard this before, in fact ever since he started his lessons about a year ago, that's all he ever heard. "No disrespect sir, but that's all you ever talk about! I have yet to wield a blade, a _real_ one. I'm tired of training with wood, I'm almost at mousehood, and I have barely had a chance to prove myself." Reepicheep gave a hinting smile, for he said the exact same thing when he was Obadiah's age. Reep remembered his mentor, his brother, Tilden, at least, that's what he wanted to be called, his real name, the one his mother gave him was Charvep but he changed his name after he left Narnia forever to something more worldly. Charvep let Reepicheep go off on his own for one day and see what he could do, he was successful, but unlike Obadiah, Reepicheep had the natural talent, and could defend himself already. Obadiah on the other hand, had no natural gifts except for being charismatic and an exact replica of Reepicheep in terms of personality. He had to be taught every trick of the trade, and ever since his parents died from a fishing accident Obadiah was in Reepicheep's care, and the master mouse knew that his mirror image pupil was not ready for any tribulations. "Your ceremony isn't until next month Obadiah, it's no good to rush these sorts of things." Reepicheep said, trying to reason with his pupil. "I know but I think I'm ready!" Obadiah exclaimed, his eyes beaming and his mind racing in every direction, he was like a squirrel who didn't know which way to run he was so excited. "No you're not, not yet, but you will be," Reepicheep said, with the most encouraging voice he could muster, "just take it slow. Now, show me your stance, let's see if you've been practicing that." He said. Obadiah nodded and got into the position that he was taught. Stand to the side, blade extended with the arm. Obadiah could hear Reepicheep instructing him in his head, _"Think of the blade as a shield for your arm. Without it, your arm could be severed, that's why you extend your blade, to protect your arm." _Obadiah wielded his wooden sword, extending his arm to its full length, straight as the crow flies. He looked up at Reepicheep, remaining consistent eye contact. Reepicheep nodded in approval, "Very good! Eye contact is curtail to survival, I haven't even taught you that yet." Obadiah smiled, "Well, that's common sense Master Reep." Reepicheep chuckled and thought, _"Perhaps he is ready for something, nothing major, maybe I'll have him catch a fish or something. I'll be nice and humor him."_ Reepicheep looked out towards the river, "Alright Obadiah," he said, getting next to the lad, "you see that brook beside us?" Obadiah nodded. "Go catch a fish, let's see how well you can handle yourself." Reepicheep said with a hopeful smile. "What if I drown?" Obadiah said, remembering the elders telling him of his parents. "You won't drown, I'll be right here watching." Reepicheep assured. Obadiah looked out onto the river, fear slowly crept in him, in his mind he could hear his parents, screaming for help, water filling their lungs, trashing and battling the currents. Silence. The younger mouse looked sick, as if he was going to throw up. Reepicheep gave a sympathetic nod, "It's alright, you don't have to." Obadiah nodded, trying his best not to cry, but his tears were heavier than him so they fell. "There, there," Reepicheep said, cooing him, Obadiah embraced him burying his face in Reepicheep's fur. Reepicheep wasn't a hugger, he hated being touched, but for Obadiah he made an exception. He embraced him back and stroked his back like a loving father would, at this point, Reepicheep did consider himself to be this lad's father anyway. "It's alright," Reepicheep said, himself trying to hold back tears, for he knew Obadiah's parents well. "It's going to be okay." Obadiah wailed, his cries echoed through the forest, the trees in the company of the wind, gave out their sympathy but it didn't stop Obadiah from crying.

Reepicheep listened to the sounds of the forest above his pupil's crying. Something was watching him. "Obadiah," Reepicheep said, letting go of the embrace, "stay here, don't move." He said. Obadiah nodded, he could tell that Reepicheep was serious, his tail told him so for it was stiff, waving back and forth slowly. You could always tell a mouse's mood by his tail, if the mouse was tense, his tail would stiffen up, if the mouse was in danger, the tail would wave slowly, as if cautioning the rest of the body to be aware. Reepicheep's tail was both stiff and waving. Reepicheep's fur stood up, he was momentarily afraid of silence. Movement in the trees. The leaves spoke of the attacker, they called him the devourer of innocents. Reepicheep motioned for Obadiah to keep low and stick to a tree near the river. Obadiah nodded and did so, crouching near a tree. Reepicheep saw him, remembering his place so that way he could find him and ventured off a few yards, sword in hand.

"Come on you bastard," Reepicheep whispered, "show yourself." A dark shadow crept from the woods, stalking the mice. Looking at both of them. He saw one of fear and one of heart, he chose the fearful one.

Obadiah watched as his teacher slowly surveyed the area, looking behind every rock, every tree for any sort of danger. This made Obadiah feel somewhat safer knowing that Reepicheep was doing the searching, for he was still shaken up from the river. Just then a ruffle of leaves. Obadiah turned around and saw a monster before him. A large wolf, looking at him with black eyes that showed no remorse, the beast's mouth watered. He growled. Reepicheep turned, and saw the terror. He carried his sword in his teeth as he ran on all fours towards the trouble. The wolf leaned in for a bite, Obadiah ducked and ran for home. The wolf followed him, Reepicheep speed up his running, his heart was pumping as if he were about to have a heart attack, his mind was a raging storm. He was not happy, in fact he was livid. He wasn't mad at Obadiah, for he just did what he was told, Reepicheep was mad at himself for not paying attention. The wolf caught Obadiah in a corner, he was trapped and had nowhere to go. Reepicheep capitalized on the opportunity and caught up to them. "Hey!" He shouted. The wolf turned, he laughed, "Why Reepicheep, it's been a long time." The wolf said. Reepicheep smiled, his old nemesis had returned, "Why if it isn't Julius King of the Dyers." He said with a bit of sarcasm. "Respectful as always Reep," Julius said, "that's your faulty quirk. Respect gets you killed." Reepicheep smiled, "Does it? Let's finish what we started and leave the boy alone." Julius laughed deviously. "I believe the time for that has passed." He stepped to the side, Obadiah was bleeding out on the ground, the blood splattered in the dirt and his face was scarred. Reepicheep gave Julius a death glare, "That's it!" He bellowed, "Time to die you heartless bastard!" He charged, swinging his blade across Julius's torso. Julius laughed, "Is that the best you can do?" He said. Reepicheep smiled, "The best I can do," he said, circling around the wolf, "would be death!" He jumped onto the wolf's back, hacking and slashing away at his body. Julius rolled over, flattening the mouse in the dirt. The wolf stood up and pinned the mouse down. He leaned down into Reepicheep's face and smiled, "Do you fear death?" He asked. "The only thing I fear is darkness." Reep answered. "Oh," Julius said, raising an eyebrow, "why is that?" He said, digging his sharp claws in Reepicheep's chest. "There is only misery in darkness." The mouse answered. The wolf laughed, "Good, then let me show you misery!" He moved down for the kill, but his foul teeth would never reach Reepicheep's fur. Julius stopped, a sharp pain in his side. A sharp wooden stick. Julius looked over and saw Obadiah, standing as best he could. The wolf sneered and laughed, "So the young brave wishes to be the warrior?"

"Don't you dare!" Reepicheep yelled trying to gain the wolf's attention. Julius ever so slightly punctured the mouse with his claw, rendering him helpless. The wolf laughed, "Oh, I will dare, and this time, you won't stop me!" He looked towards Obadiah and smiled at the limping, bleeding mouse. Julius bowed his head, "Prepare to die with honor." He said. "Leave my friend alone!" Obadiah screamed, trying to sound brave, when really he was scared shitless. The wolf charged, leaving Reepicheep to watch in horror the devouring of his pupil in a single motion. The worst part was, Obadiah screamed, his heart broke, and the snapping of bone. Reepicheep cried, balling on the ground. "You bastard, why if I had the strength I would-"

"You would what? Kill me!" Julius said, turning to him with a laugh. "That'll be the day!" He pinned the mouse again, "You're weak, spineless, and a coward!" The wolf's eyes, which were blue, had a slight tinge of red, his evil stare. "Time to meet your end!" He shouted, followed by the whizz of an arrow that landed in the wolf's side. Julius turned and behold Trufflehunter, with his trusty bow standing on a nearby ledge. "Julius!" The badger shouted, "I suggest that you leave before I aim for your head _Your Highness_!" Julius smiled and bowed low, "As you command badger!" He looked back at Reepicheep with a vengeful stare. Trufflehunter readied his bow again. "Julius, I warned you," he stepped jumped down from his perch, removing an arrow from his quiver, placing it in the grove of his draw string and drew back. The wolf walked away, eying the badger the whole way through. Trufflehunter sheathed the arrow and placed his bow on his back before tending to his friend who was bleeding.

Reepicheep began to stir, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He said getting up slowly. The pain forced him to quickly fall back to the ground. Trufflehunter walked over to the river and wetted a rag which he always kept on him. "Be still Reepicheep," the badger said, "you don't want the wounds to fester." The mouse calmed down and let his friend tend to his wounds the best he could. "What are you doing out here?" Reepicheep asked. "Charvep's back, he sent me for you." Reepicheep smiled, "He's back? When did he-"

"Just this morning." Trufflehunter replied. Reepicheep tried to get up again, but the badger kept him there, "Just rest for a moment." He said. Reepicheep nodded, "It will be good to see him again," he turned towards the place Obadiah was and saw only a blood stain. Reepicheep sighed, "we can't even bury him." Tears fell, a raging river down his face. "We can't even bury him! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" The mouse tried to move again, this time crawling to stand. The badger stood close by, Reepicheep staggered, Trufflehunter caught him. "The next time I see that wolf," Reepicheep said, "I'm going to fucking kill him." Trufflehunter nodded, "Bring back his head." He said. Reepicheep looked in the direction Julius ran off to, the deep woods. "I can do better than that Truff," Reepicheep said, "I'll bring back his whole damn pack..."

Reepicheep looked up at the stars and sighed. It had been years since he had last since Trufflehunter and his brother had died a year ago- died in the Battle of the Bulge. Reepicheep didn't know what that was or where, he didn't care, he was grateful to know that his brother died with a sword in his hands and honor in his heart. Tavros looked up at him and noticed the sad look on his face, his whiskers drooped, and his tail hung over the rail like a weeping willow tree. "Reepicheep!" He called. The mouse looked down, "Yes Tavros?" He asked. "Are you alright?" The minotaur asked. "As alright as I'll ever be Tavros," Reepicheep said, "just thinking is all." Tavros nodded, "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you." Reepicheep nodded, "And I you friend," he looked back towards the water, "and I-" he cut himself off, he watched the stars as they moved across the sky in a rapid motion towards the west, towards Narnia.

Reepicheep watched as the sky and water grew dark, his tail stiffed up, his instinctively grabbed his sword. "Tavros!" He called. "Please tell me you see this!" Tavros looked up, "Aye Reepicheep, the stars are. moving?" Reepicheep watched the stars with his eyes. The stars were moving towards a central point. They clustered together into one gigantic ball of light. It exploded with a deafening roar. It's sonic boom forced the sea to form a gigantic wall of water that hurled towards the Dawn Treader at capsizing speed. "Brace yourself!" Reepicheep shouted, clinging to the crow's nest as best he could. As the wave continued like a demonic army, Windrixci appeared in her dark glory. She rose above the wave high into the night and dove towards the Dawn Treader like an owl, swopping to catch it's mouse. The wave carried the ship lifting it closer to the sky. Windrixci flew towards the crow's nest. She eyed the mouse and smiled deviously. Her wings flapping furiously in the air, creating a smoke screen around her and the top of the mast. Reepicheep wielded his sword. "Alright," he said, eying her, "I'll give you one chance to-" Windrixci just smiled and grabbed him in her claw, squeezing him, putting all of her pressure she could without killing him. Reepicheep screamed in pain, "What do you want with me?" He asked fighting the urge to flinch. Windrixci just smiled and stared into the mouse's eyes. "You'll do." She said as she flew back towards the way she came with Reepicheep in hand. "Let me go!" He shouted. "I don't think that will be an option Opener." Windrixci said. Reepicheep looked at her a bit confused, "The _Opener_? What exactly is that?" He asked. Windrixci laughed, "The one who can stop me from destroying the world." she said with a different voice, a more masculine, more sinister voice. "What do you plan to do?" The mouse said with a smile, _"Whatever this is,"_ he thought, _"it isn't good."_ Windrixci looked at him, "Nice try," She said flying over the large waves that she spawned. "But you're going to have to do better than that to get me to-" she stopped. "Oh shit."

"What?" Reepicheep asked, he looked over in the direction she was looking at, his eyes grew huge, "correction," he paused, "Holy shit!" He screamed. Coming out of the water was a larger than life beast. He was a dragon, who looked kinder than Macrion or Windrixci. In fact he was, but if you saw a dragon the length of seven football fields coming out of the water looking like he was about to eat you then you'd be sacred too. the water dragon opened his mouth, as he flew up. Surfacing, the moonlight shone on his dark blue wet scales. His face was essentially pissed off, sort of like, 'you messed with my friend, I'm going to kill you now' type of face. Windrixci looked horrified at the sight of him. For one thing he was twice his size, two times as stronger, and had a heart of gold. Literally and figuratively speaking. "Windrixci!" He bellowed, his voice of a thousand martyrs. "Release him!"

"Fat chance!" Windrixci shouted, trying to intimidate him, it didn't work. The water dragon stared at her, he flew higher and didn't stop until he could barely see her. He dove towards her at deathly speeds. Windrixci flew out of the way, but the water dragon grabbed her by the tail by his claws. Pulling her and Reepicheep into the water. He plunged, the water welcoming it's master back, his eyes shone a bright yellow, his scales shone a bit brighter, almost a royal blue. Windrixci fell slowly to the bottom of the sea, with Reepicheep fighting for air in her claws. The royal blue dragon flew down and clutched the mouse gently in his claws. He looked at Windrixci who looked pretty much dead. He felt Reepicheep begin to fight him, the dragon flew back up to the surface.

The sea calmed down, slowly returning to its natural state. The ship miraculously survived the ordeal. The dragon flew non-threateningly towards the ship, he slowly let Reepicheep down on the deck as he hovered in the air. The mouse coughed up water, Tavros wielded his battle-axe which was on his back. He turned towards the dragon. "Alright, you best explain yourself before your skull gets split open." The dragon nodded. "Be still Tavros," he said. The minotaur looked at him with suspicious eyes, "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Dragons are wiser than they are given credit." The dragon answered. Reepicheep calmed down and turned towards the flying lizard. He extended his blade, "Alright what's going on, who are you?" Reepicheep said giving the dragon a menacing stare. "You have been chosen as The Opener." The dragon said. "Right, what is that?" The mouse asked. The dragon sighed, he didn't want to explain this part. "An evil, known simply as Delmar is returning Reepicheep and The Door is opening, it must be closed." Reepicheep nodded slowly, "And _I_ have to do this?" He asked. The dragon nodded, "If The Door is opened and Delmar escapes, then the world will surely end." Reepicheep nodded again, "Explain the dragon?" He asked. "Which one?" The dragon laughed. Reepicheep was not in the mood, the dragon nodded, "Windrixci, my brother's minion." He said. "And your brother?" Reepicheep asked. "Macrion, Delmar's prophet. As for myself," the dragon said, "I am Damien, one of the last of the Order of the Fire." Reepicheep sheathed his blade. "The Order of the Fire?" He said, "I thought that was just a myth." Damien shook his head, "The Order is no myth my swordsman. It is very real," he sighed, "and very much almost dead."

"Excuse me, what The Order of Fire is what?" Tavros asked. Damien turned towards the bull, "A society of dragons and men, whose sole purpose is purge evil from the Earth. The humans have died and forsaken us, but we still press on." Tavros nodded, satisfied with the explanation. "So," Reepicheep said, "am I supposed to do this alone?" He asked. "No, I will be with you," Damien said, "we will stop this together, we have to, if not, then you will die, and I won't be able to forgive myself for it." Reepicheep gave Damien a smile, he didn't trust him at all. "Why would you care about me?" He asked. "You're my responsibility Reepicheep, it is my sworn duty to protect the Opener, whoever it may be, and this time it's you."

"Wait, are you saying that this happened before?" Reepicheep asked.

Damien nodded, "It has, this time though, will be the last time, we're going to do what no one has done before," he paused, "kill Delmar."

"How can I trust you?" The mouse asked.

"Well let me put it this way," Damien said, "it's not like you have another choice now do you?"

###

Macrion landed back on the mainland. He smiled at the starless sky. "The lights of the world have faded." He laughed. "Yes," a voice from behind him said, "isn't it glorious?" Macrion turned, Julius walked towards him, smiling from ear to ear. "You ready?" Macrion said. Julius turned towards the woods, moments later, his pack, totaling of up to one thousand six hundred exited the woods. Macrion smiled, "You move when I say Julius," he said, "we're going to kill this Opener before he even gets a chance to do anything. Then," he looked to him, "we're going to open that door." Julius sneered, "Delmar will usher a new age." Macrion gave him a cold stare, "You serve me first!" He snarled, "Best you remember that wolf." Julius bowed his head. His pack followed. Unbeknownst to them, a certain badger was watching in the tree line, Trufflehunter. He was crouched behind a rock. He turned around towards the forest and camouflaged in the trees was his companions, Damien's right hand man, Vexer who was smaller in comparison, which made him perfect for reconnaissance. "Alright Vexer," Trufflehunter, "I've heard enough, let's go now while we still have the chance."

"Steady badger," Vexer said in a bass voice, "let's listen to this." He said, tuning into the ongoing conversation.

"I suspect you'll want us to be on the front lines when the fire starts?" Julius said. Macrion nodded, "You'll be the number one defense against them, I'll take care of the transportation of your troops, you just wipe them out. Remember though, the Opener is mine." Julius nodded, "Of course, and what will you doing while I'm gone?" He said. Macrion smiled, "Making preparations for our mutual friend when he's freed. Wouldn't want him to think I didn't care enough to not destroy everything?" Julius laughed to himself, "And you'll spare the North Woods?" He asked, making sure that the dragon would keep his word. "Yes, yes," Macrion said, "your pack shall have the North Woods and the Coast when this is over." Julius looked out onto the sea, "What of the lion?" He asked. "The lion," Macrion said, "will be dealt with by Delmar himself. He told me that wanted to take care of that himself." Julius nodded and walked away. He looked at his men, they were an unwavering force, the most loyal, the most trustworthy, agile, and deadly wolves in the whole place. They turned around towards the woods.

"Vexer!" Trufflehunter said, "They're coming back." He said, his voice getting nervous. They had been following them ever since the morning and managed to be stealthy, they surely didn't want to get caught now. "Relax Trufflehunter," Vexer said reassuringly, "they won't even know we're here." The badger nodded. _"Easy for you to say, you're a dragon who can turn fucking invisible, what am I? A badger with a bow. I'll be ripped to shreds." _The wolves retreated, Trufflehunter's paws became sweaty, his mind began to think of ways to beg and plead for mercy. Vexer inhaled, Trufflehunter knew where this was going, "Oh no you don't!" He whispered forcefully, "what about me!" Too late, the dragon was invisible. The wolves came closer. "Vexer!" Trufflehunter called. "Vexer! Save me damn it!" One of the wolves stopped. Trufflehunter stood motionless. The wolf sniffed the air, his nose following the badger's scent. The badger's heart slowed, he closed his eyes and was silently praying to himself. Slowly the wolf reached the rock the badger was behind, he quickly inhaled, Trufflehunter's fur lifted up from the suction and into the wolf's nostrils. Trufflehunter flinched. The wolf smiled, "Why if it isn't Truff!" He exclaimed. Trufflehunter opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, standing over him as Miles, the only wolf in Julius's pack who wasn't a complete douchebag or evil for that matter. In fact, Miles was the only guy who actually protected people. His main food source, birds and deer, the non-talking animals, but he always showed respect, Reepicheep of all people taught him that. The badger let a sigh of relief, "You scared the shit out of me Miles!" He said with a smile. Miles laughed, "Hey, you better get out of here, before old Mac sees you." He said pointing to the thinking dragon. "Right," Trufflehunter said. Vexer reappeared, "Trufflehunter, you didn't tell me you had an accomplice?" He said with a smile. "Miles, this is Vexer, I'm helping him get rid of that crazy loony bin." Trufflehunter said motioning towards the dragon. Miles smiled, "Well, I'd be happy to help any way I can." He said. "You can create a distraction while we escape to the sea." Vexer said. Trufflehunter looked at his friend, "The sea? Why on Earth would be going to the sea!" He exclaimed, remembering his fear of both heights and water. "To go get your friend, oh what was his name again?"

"Reepicheep." Trufflehunter and Miles answered.

"Right, him." Vexer said, he looked at the wolf, "Can you do something?" He said. Miles smiled, "Watch the master."

Miles walked back towards Macrion slowly with a smile on his face as Trufflehunter and Vexer headed towards the cliffs and the sea. "Excuse me Milord." Miles said with a bow. Macrion turned to him and looked rather annoyed, "What is it?" He asked. "I just have a few questions is all." Macrion rolled his eyes, "If you must." He said. Miles nodded, "Where are you from?" He asked. "A far off place." Macrion answered. "Why are you here then?" Miles answered. "Because it's the only place that hasn't been destroyed yet." Macrion said, not noticing Trufflehunter run quickly towards the cliff. Vexer flew overhead, he slowly made his way down towards the cliff face. Trufflehunter jumped off the cliff and onto Vexer's back just as Miles asked an extremely long winded questions about how dragons are born, and with that extremely long winded question came Macrion's extremely long winded answer. He was too busy answering Miles' stupid question that he didn't notice Vexer inhale, making him and the badger disappear into the night as they headed speedily for the Dawn Treader. Miles was paying attention though, and when they disappeared he smiled, _"That was cool._" He looked towards Macrion, who at this point was lost in his answer to Miles' own question that he didn't even notice Miles walk away, laughing to himself. Macrion didn't care though, he just kept on talking to himself.


End file.
